Vampires,Music,and Highschool?
by xXxEscape StarxXx
Summary: I was a vegetarian,he was a carnivore. I was a rockstar's daughter,he was an abusive mom's son. I was human,he,well...he was a vampire.
1. Who knew steps could be so beneficial?

Chapter 1:

Who knew steps could be so beneficial?

"I want to go to a normal high school I can't always just have a private tutor," I spat,mocking no one other than myself as I walked up the steps of Westbrook High.

People gave curious glances toward me,looking for who I was talking to but only looked away with looks of worry when they found out I was talking to myself. And for that,I mentally kicked myself. I didn't need to appear more abnormal than I already was. 'I knew I should have reconsidered! I knew it! I knew it! I kn-' My thought process was cut short when all of sudden,but not surprisingly I ran into something that was hard as a rock and that sent me backwards. I could really feel the weight of the messenger bag now as it pulled me down from the second step from the porch,my arms flailed out in desperate attempt to try and catch myself while my jacket,Zune, and book I had been holding went directly to where I was fixing to go. I was only bracing myself for the impact that was sure to come,but instead of feeling pressure where I had hit the concrete,I felt a pressure on my right wrist. I had squeezed my eyes so tight preparing myself for the fall that it took a minute before they came back into focus,and that's when I saw why I hadn't cracked my skull open.

Apparently it wasn't a brick wall like I had suspected,but a guy that I had run into. And he was the only thing holding me back from falling to the ground and visiting the hospital. he had a hold of my wrist with both of his hands,but he seemed like he was only using both so no one would call him a show-off. "Um,er,Thank you?" I say not really meaning for it to come out as a question,I was thankful,but it just seemed odd that a person could have that quick of reflex.

But he only gave a slight grin and pulled me up onto the step where he was standing and into him effortlessly. "Your welcome," was all he said. But,that's all he had to say. His voice was,what I think,could be compared to that of which a fan girl would faint over. Or,at least,to me. And I felt the color and the temperature rise in my cheeks. Boy,would my dad be proud,he's been complaining that I act to much like a guy,too bad he missed this one moment of girly-ness. I was pulled away from my thoughts when a heard a shrill laugh break through the loud conversations of the rest of the students standing on the steps. She was a light colored brunette that had,what a assumed,the uniform top of a Westbrook cheerleader on and a skirt that couldn't possibly be in dress code on. She was laughing and pointing in my direction,and when it appeared she had regained her composure she yelled to any one willing to listen, " Hey,look! Looks like Wes Crayven finally found the perfect dead girlfriend!". Some of the jocks on the steps near her fueled her goading by laughing,if it was possible,more obnoxiously then her. The thought of 'accidently' knocking her over the banister came across my mind,but decided I didn't need to get in trouble my first day.

Up until that time I hadn't realized I was so close to him,though he wasn't paying attention to me,he was sending dagger glares at the cheerleader while she held that smug smile on her face,so he really didn't acknowledge that I had pulled away from him. But he paid no mind,his attention was on the girl. "Very amusing Stacey,but I'm surprised you even know of the writer." Even with my back towards him as I walked down the steps to retrieve my belongings I could tell that there was a smile in his voice.

" Shows how much you know! He wasn't real!" The cheerleader,who I assume was Stacey countered,or at least tried to... When she came out with that line I was bending down to grab my stuff,but instead I had to use the hand I was going to retrieve with to try and keep myself from not falling over in laughter.One thing was clear at this point: It was going to be an interesting year.

It took a few minutes,but once I was sure I wasn't going to fall over I retrieved my things,my Zune was fine but my jacket was covered with footprints where people didn't even bother to try and avoid it. And as I turn to make my way up the steps once more when I caught a good glance of the guy who had saved me from a trip to the nurse's office. He was HOT!!

I mean,um,he seemed nice...

Oh who was I kidding!! The guy (in my opinion) was hot! Sure he was very pale considering he lived here in sunny California,but it fit him some how. The sharp contrast between his raven black hair color to his snowy white skin was a little shocking,but it fit,strangely enough. You could tell he was very thin,the shirt he wore proclaimed 'Avenge SevenFold' with their standard skull with wings,black jeans that seemed to be hanging on with only a studded belt,and black Doc Martens to top it all off. His hair was,what I guess you could say in an 'emo' style. It was short and spiked in the back,but long enough to cover his eyes in the front,if he didn't have it pushed back. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were,they were covered with fairly dark sunglasses,but even then I could tell that they were dancing with enjoyment as he watched Stacey look frantically to her clique. They only fidgeted and coughed in awkward silence. The smile had long since faded and a devilish little smirk took it's place.

"What ever,it doesn't matter. Why don't you do us all a favor and just go crawl in a grave and bury yourself!" Stacey replied to his smirk,her tone was irritated and her face seemed like it was going to turn beet red.

He was about to come back with something when the first bell summoned us all into the school. But that was just a formality,the only reason he stopped was because she quickly pivoted on her heel and,with her nose in the air, and sashaed her way into the school. he turned back one last time to look at me,give me a smirk and then make his way into the high school. Oh yeah,I was definitely going to enjoy this year.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2:

First Impressions...

"Marching Band/PE I,Biology,Choir,Early Release Lunch,World History/Geography,Algebra II,English II. Great looks like I'm going to have fun. What the hell is Early Release Lunch?!" I mutter to myself exiting the main office not paying attention to anything but the schedule that I held in front of my face.

" It means you get out early for lunch," The voice emitted right in front of me. I jumped back,not because I was trying to avoid hitting anything,but because it scared the living daylight out of me! I feel the shock on my face as I look at the guy in front of me and the sly little smirk that seemed to be firmly on his lips. I can see he's waiting for me to say something,but I can't think of anything to say except for one thing.

"Huh?" I manage to get out trying to regain what's left of my wits,or rather try to regain control of my fluttering heart.  
He laughs and repeats " Early lunch, it means you get out thirty minutes earlier than the regular lunch"

"Oh,um,thanks,again," I reply my heart calming to a fairly normal speed. I haven't even heard him passing by!  
He laughs again, " Your welcome. Do you mind?" He asks gesturing to the schedule crumpled up in my hand.

"Yeah,sure," I say,practically shoving the paper into him.  
He took the schedule,his hand lightly brushing my hand in the process,his skin was so smooth,but it was like ice. He gazed at it for a minute,and I couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were emerald green with a sort of blue center. The full force of their gaze hit me as he handed the schedule back and looked me straight in the eye.

" Looks like we have Biology and Algebra II together. And lunch," His smirk only grows as he turns to his right and only gazes at me with one eye. " Great," I mutter wondering why I thought it was great. After all,I didn't even know this guys name. Plus,he seemed to be every where I'm at,so shouldn't I be scared that this guy,this incredibly,good looking and hot... Wait a minute, get back to what you were thinking about.

"Who are you?" I ask interrupting what ever he was saying. Whoops,hadn't realize he was talking. Goth,wasn't I just making a good impression?  
He turned to face me fully again and answered "Krayven," as if I should have already known.

"Please don't tell that your named Wes Craven too,don't prove the cheerleader right!" I groan,dropping me hands to my side for dramatic effect. 'Quit flirting!' I mentally yelled at myself,wincing a bit as I did.  
He didn't seemed to notice and just continued on, "No, the spelling is different and K-R-A-Y-V-E-N is my first name"  
'K-R-A-Y-V-E-N,huh,that was pretty unique,' I thought,only nodding my head as a response. The shrill bell rang signaling second period,I hadn't realized that I spent all of first period talking to this guy...who was apparently skipping class... 'No! Shut up! Don't continue that thought!' I yell at myself trying to halt the thinking process before I blurted out what was on my mind again.

"Right,well,I have to be getting to second period before I'm late so I'll be seeing you!" I say,wanting to ram my palm into my head as my voice hit an octave higher at the end of my sentence. Shoving the map between my view of Krayven I tried to calm myself down,hoping that he would just go so I could try and keep what little good impression he had left of me. "We have Biology together,why don't you just let me show you?" Krayven asked holding out his hand as he started off to the right.

"Oh right," I say not even acknowledging that my hand was already in his by the time I said that.  
He gave a seductive smile as he led me down that hallway weaving through the crowded corridor effortlessly, while I was bumping into every other person,but we made it with me only getting at least on bruise from the experience so that was pretty good considering I usually do much worse. He let go of my hand as we hit the entrance way to the class room leaving me near the teacher while he headed for his seat.

"Good Morning! You must be Taylor!" The teacher chirped,"I would like to personally welcome you to Westbrook High!" She said opening her arms waiting for me to hug her. But,of course, I started to shake my head 'no' and lock my arms to my side,hugging was not my thing. She didn't catch my obvious dislike for hugs and had me in her embrace squeezing me while I tried to squirm away.

"Well Miss Taylor let's go introduce you to the class!" She said as she released me and pushed me into the class room all in one move. The class was talking to one another but seemed to stop as soon as I was pushed into the classroom,most of the looks were those 'if looks could' gazes,very few were semi-inviting.

"Class! Yoo-hoo,Class!" The teacher chimed waving to the class as she stood in front,"We have a new student today! Her name is Taylor Pog? Pueg?" her cheerful toned disappeared as she struggled to pronounce my last name. At the point I just wanted to get a seat and sink into. I was never one to like to be in front of crowd's,which was always weird considering my dad would always be in front of millions of people,so I decided to help her move it along.

"Puget. Like the dog,just add 'et' to it," I whisper hoping I can hurry up and get a seat.

"Right! Well Miss Puget,lets have you sit next to Mr. Ale-"She cut off a minute,her cheerful expression now completely gone and no emotion left in it's place. "On second thought,let's have you sit next to Mr. Krayven," Her voice wasn't like it was before. It seemed monotone,almost robotic,like she had been hypnotized or something. I gaze over at her for a few seconds,trying to figure out if she was going to be okay and if this was going to become an everyday thing. She remained like that,unmoving excepted for her chest expanding from her inhaling.

"Okay," I reply in a confused tone as I head towards Krayven. Luckily he sat in the back. So I wouldn't have to worry about daggers being shot at the back of my head. I took the unoccupied seat closet to the isle and set my things between the both of us,beginning to dig through it for my binder. My gaze strayed from my search to Krayven. He was staring at the teacher as though he was in deep concentration. I couldn't help but to stare for a minute wondering what he was doing,but that all changed when his gaze met mine for a brief second,before my gaze was back in my back pack.

"Oh,sorry. Blanked out there for second. Anyways Class,we are going to be having a pop quiz next week on DNA and a lab the day after tomorrow, so don't forget!" She exclaimed continuing as if she didn't miss a beat.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. It was almost the same thing in every class. Teachers mispronouced my last name,were either very energetic or seemed to not be capable of the simple act of smiling. So needless to say I was glad when my first day was over and I couldn't wait to get home!


	3. Mother Dearest

**Author's note: **

**Thank you to all of those who have been reviewing or added me on Author Alert,etc. I can't do this with out you! Anyways, this is the first chapter I am going to do in Krayven's point of view,so I hope you like it. I plan to switch back and forth between Taylor and him so you can truly see how both of them feel. So I will delay no longer! Please enjoy this and keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 3:

Mother Dearest

Krayven's POV:

I wove my way through the halls,not in any particular hurry,but at a pace that was not one of leisure. All the people gathered in little circles discussing things like what they had planned for tonight or about gossip about another person. But one particular subject caught my attention. It was Stacy and her followers who were talking about the subject I was most interested in: the new girl.

"She is so weird! I mean did you see how she acted? It was like she was hiding something!" Catherine,better known as the second in command commented.

"Oh I know! And she obviously doesn't own any fashion sense! Talk about goth!" Stacy confirmed,glaring at me as I passed by.

I figured it wasn't worth it and merely rolled my eyes at her. In my book,the new girl had a wonderful taste. Dark wash denim that almost looked black, a black and white striped tank top,and simple black Vans to top it all off. A wonderful sense of fashion in deed. And her appearance was very beautiful also, waist length chocolate brown hair with died red crimson bangs covering the left part of her face,brown eyes lined neatly with black eyeliner. It was enough to drive me wild. How lucky I had been to have her run into me this morning.

I chuckled to myself remembering how she was acting,she was a strange one,but who am I to say who is normal?

I made it outside finally,my head starting to clear now that I could breathe in fresh air. I still had to weave myself out of a few other people that stopped on the steps,but that was easy enough. Besides,I was in no way eager to get home,not with the way my mother had been acting lately. It sent shivers down my spine to even think of my mother. She was mortal but it still terrified me to even think of what she has done to me in the past. My father was the one who was inhuman,but at the time she didn't care. They were happy together,they were in love. But my father was killed by hunter because he lost control one day and tried to attack my mother. Two days after,she found out she was pregnant with me. Needless to say she hated what I was.

I was making my out of the parking lot when I noticed what seemed like a brand new maroon Mustang parked in the very back. I figured it had to be one of the spoiled rich kids car,every one knows that type,the one where daddy wil give their little girl anything they want. I really despise kids that are spoiled rotten like that. I continued on through the parking lot when I stopped dead in my tracks,the wind blowing a wonderful scent in my direction. I breathe in deeply,the back of my throat seemed to be on fire and the canines that had been tucked away came out in an instance. Dear god that scent was so delicious.

I turn in the direction from which the wind was blowing to see who that wonderful scent belonged to. And I could feel my eyes widen as I saw Taylor walking across from me. Her hair blowing in my direction as the wind seemed to make it dance. She was walking towards the back section of cars but stopped before I could tell which was hers. She looked over her each of her shoulders before pulling out a set of keys and hitting what I assumed was the trunk. Even though I was a distance away I could still hear the distinct pop of something open.

She looked around once more before waking up to the maroon Mustang. That fact didn't really register because all my mind was concerned about was the hunger that was now very apparent. It took all the will I had to force myself to pivot around and get out of the parking lot before I did anything I would soon regret. And even though I didn't want to get home so quickly,I had to get out of their fast.

Barely two seconds passed as I raced from the parking lot and to my house. I could feel the distinct change of color in my eyes and I knew they were cimson right then from the sudden use of my vampiric powers. I leaned against on of the pillars closest the door to my house to try and clam myself down. I couldn't let my mother see me like this,I could only imagine what she would do.

The adrenaline wouldn't go away though and the fangs,no matter how much I willed them in,wouldn't hide themselves. My eyes wouldn't change back,my hunger refusing to be hidden once more. I couldn't understand,I had been fine amongst all the others,but as soon as I caught Taylor's scent I was yearning to bite into her. It didn't make sense,but I would have to think of it later,for now I just needed to get inside and hope that my mother wouldn't see me enter.

I dug out the black hoodie that I had stowed away in the messenger bag slung over my shoulder and quickly dragged it over my head. Shoving my arms through I brought the hood over my head to try and hide my face in case my mother was waiting for me.

With a heavy sigh I twisted the brass knob slowly peered in to see if any one was around. It seemed the coast was clear. I silently entered and shut the door locking it in one swift movement. I looked around again to make sure no was there and made my way down the hall to the very last door,my room. The door was shut,which I specifically remember leaving it open,but I was so worried about getting caught right now that I didn't really think much of it. I swung the door open to see something I didn't want to see. My hands automatically flew up and pulled the hood down lower to fast for the human eye could see and dropped my head to the floor before I whispered a strained "Hello mother," keeping my mouth from opening to wide.

"Hello Son," Was all she said,but it sent shivers down my spine. I could tell she was glaring at me,sizing me up at that moment of silence.

"Is something wrong Krayven? You seemed troubled," She asked,I could hear the bed squeak as she lifted herself off of it and the floor boards creak as she walked towards me. She was a small woman only 5'9 and very petite framed,but she was capable of many things.

"No mother,I'm just cold," I lied shaking my head slightly making my bangs fall into my eyes but passed it off as a shiver.

"Haven't I taught you better than to lie to your mother?!" Her tone changed from peaceful to one of malice. I couldn't help but to flinch and take a step backwards.

"Open your mouth! Show me that I'm right," She started to yell," You're hungry aren't you?! You monster!"

I winced as she used the word monster but I kept my ground only dropping my height of 6'2 to her height. My mouth was clamped shut,and I was preparing my self for what I knew was going to happen next.

"I told you to open your mouth!" She yelled her voice dripping with venom. I could hear her hand whisk through the air, heading striaght for me. I didn't move in fear to that if I did it would only make her more upset then what she already was.

It collided hard and it stung a little,but it had to have hurt her more then it hurt me. Nonetheless I backed out of my room and into the wall straight across with her following. Her hands turning into fist that went straight for me,but I still didn't have the heart to fight back.

"Your just like your father! He was a monster too! Show me your eyes!" She commanded ripping the hood down. My bangs still in the way so her view of my eyes wasn't so clear,but my view of her was perfect. Her face was twisted with rage and her green eyes lit up with fire as she realized she couldn't see my eyes. She stopped taking swings for a minute to try and regain her strength. She was breathing heavily and I knew it wouldn't be long until she tired herself out.

"Please mother,stop yelling," I pleaded.How pathetic I am right now. Here I was a vampire,but I was letting a human hit me. But I couldn't hit her back,she was my mother. She raised me,whether her mothering was more like torcher instead of loving like it should be,she still raised me.

"Why should I listen to a monster?!" She asked starting to take swings at me again. The only way I could get her to stop was to give her what she wanted. It was either that or just keep taking it.

I sighed and slowly lifted my hand to sweep my bangs from eyes,letting my back slide down the wall before I gazed up at her. My eyes were still crimson,despite me trying to coax them back to their original color.

"Your right mother,I am a monster," I complied to her wishes and let her hear what she wanted to hear. I didn't try to keep the canines hidden this time,I let them be fully exposed. Her heart rate jumped as she looked down on me and her breathing only got choppier.

"Your damn right you are!" She yelled back,her expression turning to one of disgust as she gazed down at me. " You disgust me. Go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night!"

She turned away and started down the hallway turning to the living room on the right,not looking back once. I dare not move until I heard the squeak of the springs in the sofa,and even then I was slow to get back on my feet. The places where she had hit me still stung slightly but otherwise didn't affect me. I was immortal,alot of things didn't phase me anymore,in reality she was hurting herself more than she was hurting me. I took one more look down the hallway to make sure she was truly finished with me before I slinked into my room and flopped myself down on the bed. It was only six at night but sleep still came easily to me. All of today's events have taken it's toll on me.


	4. Too Close For Comfort

_Chapter 4_

_Too Close For Comfort_

"Finally! I never though it was going to be Friday!" I say as I walk out of the school,with Krayven at my side. We had become good friends in the one week I was there. Not only did we have alot in common,but he was a very sweet guy.

I look over to see him slipping on his sunglasses." Congrats," He said,his voice silky like always,he gazed over at me as soon as the sunglasses were secure,causing me to blush and in turn making me drop my head to the ground. I still wasn't used to him looking at me with those eyes. They seemed to be looking into mine,but then they always seemed to travel straight down to my soul.

We were heading down the steps when I decided it was time to ask what I wanted to ask him. "Do you think we can hang out tonight?" I ask as we were heading down the steps.

"I wish I could, but I have to work tonight. Though I have tickets to a concert on Sunday,if you want to go." Krayven says,I can tell he was looking at me,but I was still little too embarrassed to look back at him.

'Score! Wait don't sound desperate!!' "Sure,that sounds like fun." I say,daring to look up at him as I take the last step. He was looking at me all right,with a smile of triumph,like he won a medal or something. "Well,do you need a ride home? Or anywhere?" I say trying to get rid of the awkward situation.

Krayven was about to respond when out of nowhere three figures tackled him,sending him and themselves to the ground.

"Thought you would have heard us coming,we sure were making alot of noise," A dark brown shaggy haired guy said getting off the ground first and dusting off his jeans and throwing a wink in Krayven's direction,earning him a glare from Krayven in return.

Krayven was still glaring at the first guy when the other two finally got up from the ground and begun to dust themselves off. Both were laughing and talking about how there was a first time for everything. I noticed that they were twins, identical twins for that matter.

"Am I still taking you and Jared to work?" Asked one of the twins,his brother just stood beside him,silently. And with that one question,my heart had fell. I had been looking forward to being in a car with him,pr rather spending the time with him. Just my luck that he already has a ride...

"Uh,actually,I had been planning to go with Taylor," Krayven responded. Needless to say I was about to break into song and dance,but when I looked over at him he was staring intently on the ground,rubbing his neck out of what seemed like shame.

"What?," The one that had spoke first asked,his voice seemed strained and dripping with malice. I looked over at him and he was shaking,his face bright red,and his arms locked to his side with his knuckles snow white from where he had his fist clenched so tightly. I couldn't help but to step back. After all this guy looked like he was about ready to tear someones face off.

"What's your problem?" Krayven asks,standing right in front of the guy,blocking my veiw of him.

"Fuck off!" The guy yells,running away,the other two following with a short look at Krayven.

Sighing Krayven turns back to me and smiles. "So you think you can give me that ride after all?" He asks as if nothing had happened.

"Uh,yeah,sure" I say,following him as he walks towards the parking lot.

Krayven's POV

"This is a very nice car you have," I say looking over at Taylor as she placed her things into the trunk.

"Oh,thanks. So where am I taking you?" She asks,anxious to change the subject.

"To Veggie's. Your family must bring in good money for you to drive a brand new car," I observe,walking swiftly past her so I could open her door. But she seemed to stiffen when I pointed it out. It was a bit odd,but I didn't question it.

"Uh,heh,yeah,you could say that. " She replies dryly. Her cheeks starting to flush as she gets in to the driver's side. Her arm brushes slightly against me causing me to hear her thoughts. _He's to sweet! Oh my goth I feel WAY to girly right now!!'_

I couldn't help but smile,she was indeed strange,but I like that in a girl.

I walked around and got into the passenger seat,and soon we were off. It was silent for a bit,mostly because I was trying not to breath so no temptation would arise.

"So what bands are going to be at the concert?" She asked,trying to break the silence.

"The ticket only specified a few like Three Days Grace, Chevelle, Evanesence,and,my personal favorite, AFI." I reply,looking out the window like something had caught my attention.

_'Of course. He has to be a fan of AFI. I just hope he doesn't put two and two together...'_

"What?" I ask turning towards her as she puts the car into park. Wow,hadn't realized we were already at the restaurant.

"Huh?" She asks,turning to me,clearly confused.

"Uh,nothing. Thanks for the ride," I say quickly getting out and shutting the door before she has a chance to respond. I would make up for it later,I had to get out of there,fast. I didn't think I was that thirsty,but I was hearing her thoughts when I wasn't even trying to.

I walk into the restaurant and head directly to the break room so I could drop off my things. Though as I entered I immediately wanted to turn back.

"So glad you could make it Krayven," Jared says,getting off the old couch that was set in the corner.

"Glad I could be here Jared," I say returning his sarcasm as I walk over to my cubby grabbing the shirt I left in there and a rubber band before stuffing my things in. I started to pull back what I would of my hair (manager said it was 'too long to be down'),pulling the provided shirt over my own afterwards.

"You still have you sunglasses on dumb ass," Jared says shaking his head half laughing.

"I knew that,I was fixing to take them off," I say laughing somewhat too. That was the good thing about Jared and me. We would fight,but we would make up right afterwards. Such are the benefits of being friends since the second grade.

I take off the sunglasses and throw them in with the rest of my stuff and start toward the door. "So what's it look like so far?" I ask Jared,hopefully,the place wouldn't have too many reservations.

"Not that bad actually. A guy called and rented out the whole place for the night." Jared replies nonchalantly,as he follows me to Host stand to clock in.

" Ah, great a bunch of rich people flaunting their wealth. Must be nice," I reply getting my name tag on my shirt and making sure I had everything else I needed.

Jared sighed and replied with "You said it. But it's not rich people. It's a band. And I think you won't mind them much."

"Which band?" I ask turning to him only to see that mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"AFI."

--------------------------------

**A/N**

**Gah,I haven't updated in so long!! And for that I truelly am sorry guys! But thanks,once again, to those who have me as a favorite author and on story alert,etc. I really appreciate it! And thanks to those of you who review! They assure me I'm not wasting my time on posting this and such. So,Love ya guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**~P.S. Sorry this chapter isn't that well written, I was just trying to get it up so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. I gaurantee the next will be better! And will be posted alot sooner.... Heh. ^.^;**

**3 Monica**


End file.
